


Memoirs of the fools

by Writing_in_silence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A bit of angst on everyone's side, F/F, F/M, I'm sorry for that, Multi, Only in flashbacks, The contemplations, You won't see much MikaAnnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_silence/pseuds/Writing_in_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told through the memories of the spectator, a 31 year old Hitch reminisces as she makes plans on destroying the corruption she once loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fools

**Author's Note:**

> I have been upset these past weeks so why not put those feelings into words?  
> Okay, not really. But I'm testing out to see if people will like to read a mikannie fic in which the main pair will only appear in flashbacks.  
> That, and I will update soon on other stories.  
> Italics are flashbacks...so to say

He rifled through his paperwork, glancing every now and then at the woman that silently stood in front of him. “Ten years have passed, huh?” he said, in an attempt to start a conversation. The woman looked down at his hands, “Things are not looking well, actually. The so-called 'Hope of Humanity' is nothing but a failure.” she muttered, a wry grin formed on her lips.

All Marlo could do was nod in agreement. Ten years had passed and people were getting hopeless, not that they were hopeless to begin with. Everything got worse, it is not something that was in his plan as he rose through the ranks. He wanted to change the system...and so did she.

“Hitch.” he laced his fingers together, resting his chin on it. The woman in question raised a brow, never saying another word. He sighed, knowing that this was not the same woman that once laughed at his ambitions.

She changed, and it was because of that event ten years ago.

_She watched them as they made their way out of the walls, their secret became hers to keep until she died. She knew what she did, knew how it would break her little by little, but she did it anyway. “Who knew I'd be so selfless?”_

_“Yeah, who knew?” she turned around to see Marlo walking up to her. She drew out her blade and pointed it at him. She was prepared to fight, even though she was weak. “Can't let you go further, buddy. I need to see those two ladies escape then I'm all yours.” she laughed at her own words. Marlo shook his head, standing rigidly from his place._

_“You do know that if I report you, you'll receive punishment.” Hitch's eyes narrowed, she already threw away something that she held significant in her life, nothing matters now except ensuring that they make it out safely. “I know that...she spoke with a low growl, reveling at the way Marlo's eyes widened in surprise. ...and I don't really give a fuck anymore.” she shook her head, lowering her blade and slumping down to the floor._

_She watched him approach her, going down on one knee and looking straight at her eyes._

_“Work with me...and I'll keep this a secret.” his words caused her to roar out in laughter, clutching her stomach as she fell to the floor, laughing madly._

_“Why the hell would I work with you?” she asked as soon as she regained composure, wiping away the tears that formed during her brief show of hysterics. “I'm scum, Marlo Feudenberg, a person you loathe to the very core. Why are you asking me to collaborate with you?” she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, her face a mere centimetre from him. “Why?” she repeated._

_Marlo sighed, grasping Hitch's wrist to pry her hand off of his shirt. “Because...I can help you.” he muttered. Hitch grinned maniacally, tightening her grip on Marlo's shirt. “I have nothing to live for.” she told him, frowning at the slight waver in her tone._

_“Power...you will need power.” he firmly said. What would power do anyway? She thought. “You will need that to clean the system...and get her back.” Hitch grinned, staring coldly at Marlo._

_“I don't want to clean the system..._

_“Then what?”_

_...I want to destroy it. Destroy it and leave no traces of it. Burn it to the ground.” she pushed him off her, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. “Grant me that satisfaction and I will follow you.”_

Things have gone for the better, or for the worst.

“Hey, don't zone out on me.” her voice snapped him out of his reverie, the shell of the woman she once was stared at him. “If this is all you called me for, just for smalltalk, I'd better be going.” she turned on her heel and headed out of his office, slamming the door behind her.

He places a bet that it will get worse.

In a place outside the walls, she stood, facing the window. Her flaxen hair framed her features as always, she stood in wait for her companion. “It's too peaceful...” she mumbled, fixing the scarf that was around her neck. The decades old scarf that belonged to her 'lover' as one would call it. She simply stood in wait, knowing that the woman who owned the scarf will be home soon.


	2. The memories of the spectator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spectator held the chain around her neck, staring at the cold piece of metal that serves as a pendant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this might not be anyone's cup of tea, but this is an experiment of mine.

It was something she never expected to be doing as soon as she rose through the ranks. She never even thought she'd go higher than that. But, being so driven to destroy the system? That was not really on Hitch's agenda when she entered the Military Police headquarters for the first time. She is not righteous, she is scum...

...as Marlo once said. 

One of the worst people one should encounter. She may not be a murderer or a thief, but she is the enemy of humanity, and therefore the scum of the earth.

And here she finds herself, at the mercy of the same man whose dreams she laughed at once.

"Hitch." she turned to regard the man who followed her. She was about to speak when Marlo held up a hand to silence her. She knew what was next. His typical question to her.

"What's running in your mind?" Hitch lowered her gaze. He always asked that of her, even though he knows the answers to his questions. Her voice came out as a whisper. "My regrets..." she can see how Marlo arched a brow, like he always did whenever she tells him that. It irritated her, to say the least. Brushing her hand over her face, moving the hair from her eyes, she repeated her answer. 

"Yes, I was contemplating on whether it is the right thing to have let her go or not?" she bowed mockingly at him before sauntering off. She has no time to dwell on wasted opportunities and her regrets, turning to the corner and headed to the halls that will lead her to her private quarters.

A group of rookies crossed paths with her, giving her a salute as she passed. She paid no mind to them, ignoring the other people completely. She glanced at the view through the window, fixing her cufflinks. "So, how are you today?" she asked, as if the person she was greeting was right beside her.

A small smile graced Hitch's lips as she started moving again. "Somehow, I suppose you are doing fine."

_It was not everyday that she would join training sessions every morning, it also was not everyday that Annie woke up on time, not exactly everyday that they both chose to spar with each other. And Hitch had lost count on how many times she had been thrown on her back._

_She guessed...over ten times in a span of twenty minutes. Why has she not relented? She has no idea._

_Hitch laid on her back, panting heavily, her sides hurt, she does not even think that she will be moving properly the days after this._

_She doesn't mind._

_"Had enough?" Hitch looked at Annie, smirking as she stood up with a grunt. "I'll never have enough of that." the smaller woman arched a brow at Hitch's choice of words. "Oh really now?" she stepped back, giving Hitch some space. The taller woman noticed that Annie resumed her fighting stance._

_She grinned, even though she knew that she will be thrown off again. She wondered why she's doing this, but the feeling of doing something together with someone felt nice. She charged straight at Annie, drawing her arm back for an uppercut, but somehow, she still ended up on the ground._

_Hitch groaned as she looked up at the sky, she sat up and was greeted by Annie, staring curiously at her. "I win." she mumbled, reaching her hand out to poke Hitch's forehead. "Yeah, you did. I want a rematch someday." she quipped, smiling softly at Annie._

_Annie lowered her gaze, a sad smile played on her lips. "Yeah...someday."_

Hitch looked up to see herself standing in front of her room. Silently berating herself for letting her thoughts run too much, she twisted the doorknob and pushed it open, stepping inside.

"Really now." she quirked a brow, shrugging her coat off as she looked upon the scattered pieces of her paperwork. "Dear god, I forgot about this." she sighed, massaging her temples. The workload had definitely increased these years. That or she never bothered to do any work. "Bah, fuck it." she clumsily lied down on her bed, letting out another sigh.

"I'll finish this later." she grumbled, rolling over to one side, the chain around her neck clinked against the round piece of metal that served as a pendant. Hitch's demeanor changed as soon as she saw the ring. Curling up into fetal position, she managed to choke out the name of the one person that made her dream.

"Annie."

**Author's Note:**

> This story veers from canon after Eren's fight with Annie at chapter 31  
> After all this is just a series of flashbacks, a sad attempt at political warfare etc., etc.  
> Also, the point of biew will change.  
> Leave reviews, i sorely need improvement.


End file.
